


打架青火

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 桐皇火神的平行世界
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga





	打架青火

「終於找到你了！」推開前方的桃井，氣勢洶洶地拉開通往天台的門，火神看著在遠處躺著發愣的青峰，立刻衝上前揪住對方的衣領將人整個拉起：「今天的比賽為什麼沒有來？！」

「嗄──？」有些無聊地搔了搔頭髮，青峰滿臉的無所謂：「沒差吧，垃圾隊伍而已……我不去就會輸的話，你們也太弱了吧。」

「不是這個問題！」看著對方還一臉隨便的樣子，火神的怒氣蹭蹭上漲：「所有的戰術都是以你為主定下來的！你也答應桃井說要來的──結果呢？！」

「喂，不要越抓越緊啊。」想要撥開對方勒緊衣領的手卻無果，青峰也漸漸不耐煩起來：「反正找你頂也一樣不是嗎，我不想在垃圾身上花太多──」

沒有等對方說完，火神確實鬆開了青峰的衣領，但同時也用力地一拳招呼在對方的臉上。沒有想到火神會這麼做的青峰被打得連退幾步，再抬起頭已經目露兇光：「你這混蛋！」

不顧桃井在一旁的大叫勸阻，他舉起腳不顧對方下意識用那雙拿來打球的手作掩護，青峰狠狠地踢上對方的肚子，滿意看見火神倒地的樣子。

「青峰大輝！」發現對方沒有手下留情，在美國也沒少打架的火神沒有站起，只是用力地掃過對方的下盤，在青峰也摔倒在地時撲了上去：「最混蛋最垃圾的就是你！」

「說誰啊你？別搞錯對象了！」不甘示弱地拿腳抵住了火神上壓的身軀，硬是在兩人中拉出一段距離的青峰，對著火神露出嘲諷的笑容：「垃圾就是垃圾，說一萬遍都行──和垃圾對打，我很累啊。」

「Fuck！」雖然最後獲得了勝利，但是想起今天對戰對手拼死較量的樣子，以及自己隊友發現青峰翹頭的無奈表情，火神的腦漿幾乎燃燒到了極點，他難以相信眼前這個充滿天賦卻怠惰無比的傢伙是自己的隊友：「You bastard! How dare you say you’re fucking tired?（你這王八蛋！你他媽的敢說你累了？）」

「不要用鳥語罵人！」聽也知道不是好話，直覺甚強的青峰感覺到對方震怒的情緒中似乎有著一種同情的憐憫，這讓他難以自抑地生出怒火。

不顧青峰打算掐住自己的手，火神只是把充滿怒氣的拳頭往對方的臉上砸下，兩人的動作卻被突然澆頭而下的強大水花給強制停止。

「鬧夠了沒有！」

在地上打作一團的兩人，有些呆楞地轉頭看向一旁，只見桃井手中拿著清洗天台用的水管，夾雜著憤怒的表情，正一臉泫然欲泣地看著他們。

**Author's Note:**

> 青火 and 青桃都好好吃啊┗(┗ ^o^)┛
> 
> 果然還是粗暴系打架比較好處理……上次那個黑黃怎麼寫怎麼OOC
> 
> 亂七八糟的妄想是火神一著急就會說英文，不過他的英文我也是隨便寫寫……有錯就忘記吧！


End file.
